Chasing Cars
by CraftySandwhich
Summary: When lazy Ouran student Rei Atari accidentally bumps into Haruhi and discovers her "secret" this begins Rei's spiraling adventure into the Host Club where she will eventually discover the hidden treasure of love within a certain Kyouya Ootori.


A/N: This is my first story; I appreciate feedback good or bad. I hope you enjoy it, and disclaimer that I own nothing.

There are some things in this world that I don't understand; I don't understand men, business, or politics. They're all too… complicated, and I'm a girl of simple tastes. Simplicity makes everything easier, I mean who wants to deal with all the stress, drama, and _work_ of reaching some ultimate goal in life that can never be achieved—this is why I set low standards and never try to reach too high, and also the reason my parents never really expected much out of me. Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not offended by any of this; personally I enjoy having low expectations that way when I goof off or mess up there's not any disappointment. Sure, sure, this is a pretty lazy attitude, but I like it that way—laid back and chill. Not everything is smooth sailing of course, if there's one thing I can't stand it's simply one thing: stupid people. Oddly enough that covers a broad range, I may be laid back but if you piss me off you'll never hear the end of it—I hold grudges.

Is it weird that I think about all of this on my way to school? I'm headed to Ouran High School to class 1A. It's a pretty dull day as it's raining outside, and the pitter of the rain hitting the window relaxes me so. I sighed and turned my attention to the door, which in a couple of seconds was about to be opened by my driver who's name escapes me. Sure enough right on time the door is opened, and a man holds the door open with an umbrella at the ready.

"Ms. Atari, we have arrived." Said the driver, while simultaneously handing me the umbrella.

"Ah, thank you." I casually replied, accepting the umbrella.

I slid out the limo ready for another long day at Ouran Academy. I've been attending Ouran since I was younger, and strangely, not much has changed. With the umbrella in my hand I make my way to class while occasionally stopping to say hello to a few other students.

'Ahh today is going to be nice, just going to chill, zone out in class, and make paper airplanes in the back of the class—'

Before you continue on, please note that I am a clumsy person, so what is about to happen is something that I would ordinarily do, but happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time—"oomph!"

Papers flew into the air, and as you can imagine I slipped on a banana peel and crashed into a poor unsuspecting student. "Did that just…" My brain finally processed what just happened; I slipped and ran into Haruhi, the scholarship student. I was on top of him in a very awkward position, but what was even weirder was that somehow my arm landed across Haruhi's chest and it felt… well, not so manly. By now there was a small amount of students that watched the scene unfold.

"Haruhi-kun I am so sorry, please forgive me!" I scrambled with my arms flailing about, making myself look like a fool of course.

"Ah it's alright Rai-san, don't worry about it…"

"Oye, Haruhi you're making us late." The infamous Hitachiin twins commented, but no sooner had they said it that they realized where I had landed on Haruhi, but more specifically what my arm had landed _on_. They soon sent me death glares.

"Haruhi I'm awfully sorry…" I sweat-dropped while saying this and helped pick up the papers that flew everywhere.

"It's fine, really. Accidents happen." Haruhi said with a smile while tilting his head to the side.

'Oh I just made a fool of myself, great. It would happen, just would happen to me'. After collecting the papers and composing myself I helped Haruhi stand up, and calmly walked by the Hitachiin twins who were glaring at me the whole time. It was unnerving, and starting to tick me off. The whole time during class I couldn't concentrate on the lesson—not that I was going to anyway, but this distraction was due to Hikaru and Kaoru looking back at me from time to time glaring knives at me. It's like they think I know something, and come to think of the incident earlier it all started when I landed on Haruhi. 'That definitely wasn't muscle I landed on, and I'm sure that Haruhi isn't big enough to have moobs [man boobs], but still… he does have feminine features and looks rather girl-like, minus the boys uniforms. He couldn't be… nah… could he? And with the way the Hitachiin's are glaring at me… oh my god.' Realization hit me when class was over and I just looked at Haruhi and knew 'That he is definitely a she.'


End file.
